Questions
by Shakespear of Anime
Summary: 1+2. Heero and Duo discover each others feelings for each other over a cup of coffee.


Author: I have been working on this story for about 2 weeks now. I hope you people like it.  
Please R+R. I would really appreciate it. This is a 1+2 so if you don't like it don't read this.  
Whats with me and writing POV stories you ask? Why, because its easier.  
  
Setting: College dorm room after the war.  
  
Duos POV:  
  
I slowly rise out of bed to the sounds of the shower coming on. Oh damnit! How does Heero  
always manage to get up before me? I hated having to wait for him to come out of the shower.  
Its not that I don't like to look at his sleek wet muscles and his beautiful face, its just   
that I don't like to watch him and then think about how I can't have him. I don't know how  
long I've had this crush on Heero. Oh why did I have to have a crush on Heero?!?!?! Of all  
the people out there, why did I fall in love with him?!?!!? I know why. Because he is the   
only person out there I can relate to. Because he has practically gone through everything I  
have and more. I just know this crush will come to nothing. It will pass. Of course, I've   
been telling myself this for the past 4 years I've lived with Heero and it hasn't happened.   
  
Heeros POV:  
  
That was a nice shower. Just what I needed to wake myself up. I slowly open the door and   
walk out expecting to see Duo still asleep but instead he's sitting in a chair just watching   
me."Duo? Are you okay?", I ask the bewildered looking boy before turning to face the mirror and   
undoing my towel. I look at him through the mirror and ask once again ,"Duo? Are you okay?"   
He seems a little confused as my question snaps him back to reality. "Oh, sorry, I was just   
waiting for you to come out." He sounds a little dazed as he speaks. I wonder why? Probably   
just day dreaming. He looked so cute sitting in that chair with a dazed look on his face.   
What am I thinking! Duo would never have interest in me that way? Would he?  
  
Duos POV:  
  
Oh my God! He just took off his towel! I can't stop staring! I think he notices. Why won't  
my body listen to me?! Good, he finally puts on some underwear. Now at least I can control my  
legs. I deliberately get up slowly, hoping for the view to last. I finally make my way inside  
the bathroom and turn the water to cold, in fact, very, very, cold.  
  
Heeros POV:  
  
It sure did take Duo a long time to get in the bathroom. I could have sworn he was staring  
at me. Yeah right! In your dreams Heero. Duo isn't like that. Oh well, at least I am entitled  
to dream. Its probably just a phase. I'll stop liking him sooner or later, maybe. I should go  
and have my morning coffee now.   
  
Duos POV:  
  
DAMN IT!! That shower didn't help one bit! Even while taking the coldest shower I could I   
still have Heero on my mind. Stupid Perfect Soldier. I need some coffee.  
  
Heeros POV:  
  
Wow! Duo looks brilliant. Well, I think that everyday. He has the most beautiful eyes I have  
ever seen. Violet. The color matches him perfectly. Its light and happy but darker than  
most colors. "Heero? Why are you staring at me?" He snaps me back to reality with his unexpected  
question. "Nothing, just thinking," I quickly reply in my usual stoic tone. "About what?" Duos   
face seems almost desperate for the answer. "I'm thinking about someone Duo." This answer seemed  
to make Duo a bit worried, sad almost. "Oh". Duos smile quickly faded from his lips. I watched as  
he fixed himself a cup of coffee in silence.   
  
Duos POV:  
  
Its been silent for 8 minutes now. I wonder who Heeros thinking about? Relena probably. The love  
of his life. The thought almost made me cry. Luckily my back was turned so Heeros wasn't able to   
see the tear that slid down my face which I quickly wiped away. "Whats wrong Duo? You're quiet this  
morning." Hmmm, I haven't noticed but Heeros starting to talk in less of a stoic tone. "I can't  
talk about it with you Heero, I wouldn't feel comfortable", I reply in a fake sounding happy tone.  
  
Heeros POV:  
  
He can't talk about it with me? I thought we were best friends? Did he just wipe away a tear a   
while ago? I could have sworn it seemed like it. What reason does he have to cry for anyway? I wish  
I could go and comfort him. I wish he would tell me what his problem was. I want to tell you I love  
you Duo. But I can't. Why couldn't I just tell him how I feel. I am after all the "Perfect Soldier".  
A ruthless murderer that had sent hundreds of fathers and sons to their graves. So why couldn't I   
tell him? Because I'm afraid of what he might think, of what he might say. I haven't noticed but   
Duos been staring at me this whole time while drinking his coffee.  
  
Duos POV:  
  
Heero seems to be thinking about something. I hope hes not thinking about Relena. I hope hes thinking  
about me. The look in his eyes seems distant, afraid, hopeful. Heero was afraid? I've only seen that  
look in his eyes twice before. Once when he had to leave on a mission that would last 3 months and right  
now. I slowly made my way to the table and sat down. "So, what should we do today Heero?" I ask him in  
another fake happy sounding tone.  
  
Heeros POV:  
  
"Nothing really Duo. I just want to stay here." He's sitting right across from me, just staring at me.  
I wish this moment would last forever. Its been 2 minutes now and we've been staring at each other the  
whole time. This feels a little awkward. Time seems to be going in slow motion. He starts to look really  
seductive. If this doesn't stop soon I'm not going to be able to control myself!   
  
Duos POV:  
  
Heero looks really sexy right now! I hope I can control myself. Whats happening? Why am I leaning forward?  
Why is he leaning forward? Are we going to kiss!?!? Yes, oh please, please, please. We both lean close to   
each other until our faces are mere centimeters apart until suddenly, Heero places his hands behind my head  
and then our lips touch. We quickly pull back.   
  
Heeros POV:  
  
Did we just kiss!?! Yes! We did! Why did we pull back? I wanted it to last longer. I wanted to deepen it.  
I look over in Duos direction. He quickly averts my gaze and looks at his hands. I can see that his cheeks   
have turned a light shade of red. He's blushing! Could it be that he likes me? I also start to blush at the  
thought. "Duo?", I say in my most sincere sounding voice ,"Do you like me?" I hadn't meant for it to be so   
blunt.  
  
Duos POV:  
  
I was at a loss for words. The question was very unexpected, not to mention very blunt. Thats Heero for ya.  
Right to the point. "Y..Yes", I was stuttering a little bit ,"In fact, A..Ai Shiteru Heero". I looked up at Heero's  
face. He was smiling. He got up from the table and came over to my side. He gently lifted up my chin and kissed  
me. It was a passionate, yet gentle kiss. I felt his tounge begging for permission to enter. I opened my mouth  
and felt his tounge start to explore my mouth. He tastes so sweet! Even better than I had imagined. Much, Much  
better. He's a very good kisser.  
  
Heeros POV:  
  
Damn! Duo sure is a good kisser. He tastes good. I slowly break the kiss and look him square in the eyes.   
His beautiful violet orbs were practically screaming with passion and lust. As he rested his head on my chest  
I slowly whispered in his ear ,"Ai Shiteru Duo, always".  
  
-----------End-------------  
  
Author: I would consider this my best story yet, considering I have only written 2. This being my second one.  
Well, I hope you liked it. Please R+R.  



End file.
